The discovery of X-rays by Rontogen in 1895 and radioactivity by Becquerel in 1896 were followed by an early appreciation of both the damaging and therapeutic effect of ionizing radiation (including genetic effects, for which Muller later received the Nobel Prize). From this emerged radiation research, a multidisciplinary field embracing physics, chemistry, biology, and medicine, all of which are used to the benefit of man. The Radiation Research Society was formed in the USA in 1952, and was followed soon after by the formation of societies in Great Britain, several countries in Europe (the Netherlands, Sweden, Poland, Germany, Italy, and France), Japan, and Israel. The societies now form the International Association for Radiation Research (IARR), a component of the International Union of the Biological Sciences. The first International Congress of Radiation Research was held in Burlington, Vermont, in 1958, and since then, at four-year intervals, International Congresses sponsored by the IARR have been held in England, Italy, France, Japan, the Netherlands, the United States, Scotland, Germany and Ireland. The 12th Congress will be held in Brisbane, Australia in 2003. The multidisciplinary nature of the subject area renders these international meetings especially valuable. Physicists, chemists, biologists, and physicians interested in environmental hazards in general, cancer research, and cancer therapy in general, will meet to discuss their progress. It is appropriate that a substantial contingent of attendees be from North America, in view of the leading role of American and Canadian scientists in this field. It is also particularly important to ensure adequate participation of young scientists active in the field. For this purpose, funds are requested to support the travel of 33 young members of the Radiation Research Society representing the disciplines of Biology, Chemistry, Medicine, and Physics. Selection criteria are: Congress participation, publications in radiation research, age, and professional standing (sample evaluation form included in Appendix). Special effort will be made to ensure good representation of women and minorities.